


肆无忌惮的肆？

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa





	肆无忌惮的肆？

一：

 

在进屋之后，展正希并没有像他预期中那样被关进地室或是任何一间房间里。而是被撂放在了客厅，就像件不值钱的装饰，连个外包装都没有，赤条条的等待着被主人安放。

 

而贺天进来时，没有看他，径直的坐在沙发上，拿起摆在面前的一个文档袋，从里面抽出一小叠文件翻看起来。

 

这年头，纸质印刷品很少见了。

 

室内的恒温，加上透过玻璃的阳光，让展正希感到身上温度的回暖。他的目光没有身处生地时习惯性的四处环绕，观察地形。而是眼看窗外，落在草地上一动不动。

 

“见一那时跟你告白，你怎么想的？”

 

？ 

 

展正希收回视线，像是打破沉默的发问提着太远，让他的回答也像翻找出旧物一样，等待了些时间，却——

 

“...没想什么。”

 

“你就不好奇吗？”

 

“他那时还小，父亲从没在身边。”

 

“我们父亲都不在。”

 

“你有贺呈。”

 

贺天轻笑一声，继续翻着手上的文件。脆薄的纸张震动在耳边。

 

“成年后就没再提过？”

 

沉默。展正希不知道贺天为什么突然提起这件事。长时间的站立让他左脚的疼痛明显起来，不自主的动了下，将重心右移。

 

“他离开前一晚找了我。”

 

贺天没抬头。

 

“你们有接吻吗？”

 

展正希不由的皱起了眉。有些场景在脑里闪现，而当时的情绪也一并染了上来。

 

见他不回答，贺天换了个方式。

 

“他有亲你是吗？”

 

“....是。”

 

“跟你做呢？”

 

“你到底什么意思？”

 

在这件事上，贺天明显清楚。

 

“你是在向我提问？展正希？”

 

展正希没说话，他胀痛的腿骨，让腿根都发着酸。

 

他看着贺天，贺天也在这时抬头望向他，勾嘴一笑，面容轻松的就像刚刚的紧张只是一个玩笑，他将一页纸面朝展正希 ——

 

“没想到，你妹挺可爱的。”

 

一滴汗划过后背。

 

“腿疼吗？要不过来坐坐。”

 

“...不用。”

 

贺天看着他，挑了挑眉。

 

“一条老狗都没像你现在这样迟钝，展正希。”

 

说着，将文件放下。

 

“至少它们还能听得懂，什么是命令。”

 

二：

 

展正希是坐在贺天脚边，看完那段录像。

 

“有想过你妹妹现在的样子吗？”

 

说着，贺天附身，掐着展正希的下颚转向自己，看看屏幕，又看看他，发出‘啧’着一声，笑了。

 

“基因真是奇妙。”

 

他看着展正希盯向他的眼睛，那双一直沉静的眼里开始有什么在涌动，像是有一条活鱼， 又像是开始活跃起来岩浆，火药味是有的。而贺天像是为了看的更清，毫不畏惧的近身，侵入。然后被展正希抬头挣脱。

 

又如死水。

 

贺天这回没再咬着不放，骤空的手顺势点起了一根烟，后仰在沙发上，吞云吐雾起来。

 

在雾里，展正希看着那女孩，荧幕的蓝光反射在眼上竟也是有了湖水的模样。久久，似一声轻叹——

 

“你没必要这样做。”

 

我不会跑。

 

贺天呼出一口烟。

 

“我知道。”

 

你跑不了。

 

“就是单纯想看你生气的样子。”

 

三：

 

贺天是在展正希的眼前，将档案烧毁的。那个本该在老局长的保险柜里，再不见天日的东西，烧的跟太阳一样耀眼。与此，这世上唯一能证明展正希身份的再也不复存在。

 

“有件事，我觉得你应该要知道。”

 

贺天蹲下身，在展正希屈膝的左腿上抚摸着，感受到指间肌肉的颤抖。

 

“你的腿，本不会有怎么严重的后遗症。”

 

“这是对你的惩罚。”

 

“也是在提醒、我们。”

 

“无时无刻。”

 

四：

贺天走了。

展正希看着燃在眼前的火堆，火焰跳跃，空气扭动。挺拔的背部从未有过的没了力，他像投降一般，伏在地上。时值正午，阳光烤在背上暖烘烘，额抵木地暖洋洋。他却像打着寒颤用力过猛，眩晕一阵阵袭来。

 

该说的话一句没说，想说的话从不知如何说。他就像背负着原罪，从不知从何来，卸不知如何卸。愧疚，委屈。愤怒、无力。无所适从。

 

唯一的真实感，就是从左腿传来的疼痛。

 

他忽然想起贺呈最近一次回来，也是在好几年前，对他说的话——

 

“贺天那小子从小对人没什么安全感。”

 

“你是为数不多能让他信任的一个。”

 

"以后无论他接不接手....你都要陪他走到最后。“

 

“辛苦你了。”

 

在这之前，展正希还从不知道，原来冷酷的大哥会说那么多话。

 

五：

 

一切重归原点，而十年如梦一场。

 

六：

 

展正希是在床上醒来的，柔软的触感让他更像在梦中。他静静的看着天花板，其实除了黑什么也分辨不出。脑里也是很配合的一片空白。

 

“先生，你醒啦？”

 

很巧，这时门被打开，滋溜进来的光让展正希眯着眼，看向门口一个小巧的身影。然后灯被打开了。

 

“晚餐准备好了哦，您下来吃吗？”

 

是一个可爱的小姑娘。他点着头，正准备坐起来，手上的束缚扯着他一个踉跄。竟被小姑娘给扶住了。展正希眨着眼，小巧的身躯碰在身上让他有一阵恍惚，如时光倒错，半响——

 

“你、力气很大啊。”

 

“嘿嘿，天生的，谢谢夸奖！”

 

女孩咧嘴笑着，落落大方着接受，脸却也是红着，稳住展正希后，退了一步。

 

落下的被子将连接双手的金属链给露了出来，展正希看着，伸开了手，展不全，却也有一米长，比之前的手铐要好了。看来...他是有意长期锁着了。

 

女孩看着男人若有所思的样子，悄声一叫，把人唤醒——

 

“先生、先生，菜都要凉了，你能下楼吗？要不我抱你下去？”

 

哈？

 

展正希笑了。

 

“你给我件衣服就好。”

 

“不行！叔叔说你不能穿！”

 

......

 

展正希看着小姑娘瞪圆的眼睛，一脸认真，像再往下就能碰到底线了。一时也不知怎么办好。倒是小姑娘眼力劲好的很，啊呀一声。

 

“我还熬了汤！”

 

闪光刺眼的进，吵吵闹闹的出。脚溜得贼快，尾音比辫子飘得还长 ——

 

“你快下来哦，别害羞，我没差啦~”

 

TBC.

 

汤还是热的好.


End file.
